Kelli O'Hara
Kelli O'Hara is an American actress. Biography Born in Elk City, Oklahoma, she studied Voice at Oklahoma City University before making her debut in the musical production of Jekyll & Hyde. A prominent Broadway performer (gaining a large number of Tony Awards and nominations for her performances), O'Hara also appeared in the animated series Click and Clack's as the Wrench Turns, the live-action series Blue Boods and the motion picture Sex in the City 2. Singing O'Hara made her musical debut in the ensemble of Jekyll & Hyde and later originated the roles of Susan in Sweet Smell of Success and the title character in My Life With Albertine; as well as Franca Naccarelli in The Light in the Piazza (taking over as Clara for the show's Broadway debut.) O'Hara received six Tony Awards for her work in musicals, including for playing Babe Williams in The Pajama Game and Billie Bendix before finally acheiving victory for her role role as Anna Leonowens in The King and I in 2015. She also appeared on the album Wonder in the World, writing several of the tracks herself. Film Clear Blue Tuesday (2009) *We'll Move the World Television Peter Pan Live! (2014) *Tender Shepard (contains solo lines) *Distant Melody (duet) *Only Pretend/Tender Shepherd (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Won't Grow Up (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Stage Jekyll & Hyde (1999) Ensemble Emma Carew (understudy) *Emma's Reasons (duet) *I Must Go On (duet) *Take Me As I Am (duet) *His Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *In His Eyes (duet) *Finale (solo) Follies (2001) Young Phyllis (understudy) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) Young Sally (understudy) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) Young Heidi (understudy) *One More Kiss (duet) Sweet Smell of Success (2002)(originated the role) *Don't Know Where You Leave Off (duet) *What If? (contains solo lines) *I Cannot Hear the City (Reprise)(duet) *End of Act II (contains solo lines) My Life With Albertine (2003)(originated the role) *Is It Too Late? (solo) *Ferret Song (contains solo lines) *My Soul Weeps (solo) *But What I Say (contains solo lines) *I Need Me A Girl (contains solo lines) *But What I Say (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Ferret Song (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Letters (contains solo lines) *If It Is True (solo) The Light in the Piazza (2003)(originated the role) *The Joy You Feel (solo) *Aiutami (contains solo lines) *Octet Dracula (2004) *How Do You Choose? (contains solo lines) *The Mist (solo) *Modern World (contains solo lines) *The Weddings (contains solo lines) *Life After Life (duet) The Light in the Piazza (2005) *Statues and Stories (duet) *The Beauty Is (solo) *Passeggiata (duet) *Hysteria (duet) *Say It Somehow (duet) *The Light in the Piazza (solo) *Octet/Clara's Tirade (contains solo lines) The Pajama Game (2006) * I'm Not At All in Love (contains solo lines) * Once a Year Day (contains solo lines) * Small Talk (duet) * There Once Was a Man (duet) * Hey There" (Reprise)(solo) * If You Win, You Lose (duet) * 7½ Cents (contains solo lines) * There Once Was a Man (Reprise)(duet) * The Pajama Game Finale Alive in the World (2006) Sunday in the Park With George (2007) Dot *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Color and Light (duet) *Everybody Loves Louis (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Move On (duet) Marie *Children and Art (solo) My Fair Lady (2007) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) South Pacific (2008) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Bells Are Ringing (2010) *It's a Perfect Relationship (solo) *Is It a Crime? (solo) *Hello, Hello There! (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (duet) *Mu-Cha-Cha (duet) *Just in Time (contains solo lines) *Drop That Name (contains solo lines) *The Party's Over (solo) *I'm Goin' Back (solo) Knickerbocker Holiday (2011) *It Never Was You (duet) *Will You Remember Me? (contains solo lines) *We Are Cut in Twain (duet) She Loves Me (2011) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Vanilla Ice Cream (solo) *Finale (duet) Nice Work If You Can Get It (2012)(originated the role) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (duet) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (Reprise)(solo) *Someone to Watch Over Me (solo) *Treat Me Rough (solo) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (contains solo lines) *'S Wonderful (duet) *But Not for Me (solo) *Hangin' Around With You (solo) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (Reprise)(duet) *Will You Remember Me? (duet) *Someone to Watch Over Me (Reprise)(duet) *They All Laughed Far From Heaven (2012) *Autumn in Connecticut (contains solo lines) *You Like? (duet) *Once Upon a Time (duet) *If It Hadn't Been (duet) *Table Talk (contains solo lines) *Once a Week (contains solo lines) *Sun and Shade (duet) *Table Talk (ii) (contains solo lines) *Secrets (duet) *Miro (duet) *Once a Year (contains solo lines) *Cathy, I'm Your Friend (duet) *The Only One (duet) *The Only One (Reprise)(duet) *Table Talk (iii)(contains solo lines) *Table Talk (iv)(contains solo lines) *Cathy, I'm Your Friend (Reprise)(duet) *A Picture in Your Mind (duet) *Tuesdays, Thursdays (solo) *Autumn in Connecticut (Finale)(solo) Carousel (2013) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *If I Loved You (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *What's the Use of Wond'rin'? (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) The Bridges of Madison County (2013) *To Build a Home (contains solo lines) *Home Before You Know It (contains solo lines) *What Do You Call a Man? (solo) *Wondering (duet) *Look at Me (contains solo lines) *Falling Into You (duet) *Who We Are and Who We Want to Be (contains solo lines) *Almost Real (solo) *One Second & a Million Miles (duet) *Always Better (contains solo lines) The Merry Widow (2014) The King and I (2015) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Albums Bright Lights, Big City (2005) Wonder in the World (2008) *The Sun Went Out (solo) *Wonder in the World (duet) *And So It Goes (solo) *Here Now (solo) *And I Love You So (solo) *Spooky (solo) *All You Get Is Me (solo) *All the Way (solo) *Fable (solo) *Slowly (solo) *Fire and Rain (solo) *I Love You the World (solo) *I Have Dreamed (solo) *Make Someone Happy (solo) Always (2011) *What More Do I Need? (solo) *Something Wonderful (solo) *How Glory Goes (solo) *He Loves Me (solo) *Always (solo) *Finishing The Hat (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *Once I Was (solo) *Another Life (solo) *They Don't Let You In The Opera (solo) *You're Always Here (solo) *Party's Over (solo) *I Could Have Danced All Night (solo) Gallery oharalyons.jpg|'Emma Carew' and Lucy Harris in Jekyll & Hyde. oharasusan.jpg|'Susan' in Sweet Smell of Success. oharaalbertine.jpg|'Albertine' in My Life With Albertine. oharalucy.jpg|'Lucy Westenra' in Dracula. oharaclark.jpg|'Clara Johnson' in The Light in the Piazza. oharababe.jpg|'Catherine "Babe" Williams' in The Pajama Game. oharamarie.jpg|'Marie' in Sunday in the Park With George. oharaeliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. oharanellie.jpg|'Ensign Nellie Forbush' in South Pacific. wonderintheworld.jpg|'Wonder in the World.' oharaella.jpg|'Ella Peterson' in Bells Are Ringing. oharatina.jpg|'Tina Tienhoven' in Knickerbocker Holiday. oharaamalia.jpg|'Amalia Balash' in She Loves Me. oharayumyum.jpg|'Yum-Yum' in The Mikado. oharabillie.jpg|'Billie Bendix' in Nice Work If You Can Get It. oharacathy.jpg|'Cathy Whitaker' in Far From Heaven. oharajulie.jpg|'Julie Jordan' in Carousel. oharafrancesca.jpg|'Francesca Kincaid' in The Bridges of Madison County, oharavalencienne.jpg|'Valencienne' in The Merry Widow. oharaanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. oharaalways.jpg|'Always.' O'Hara, Kelli O'Hara, Kelli